


Una dama de corazón frío.

by daisuke_leps



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuke_leps/pseuds/daisuke_leps





	Una dama de corazón frío.

**Para la Gatita, de un viajero.**

 

Oh alma triste que deambula por la Tierra,

espíritu femenino que anhela el calor.

Corazón helado que vive sin amor,

damisela sensible sin compañero.

 

Rodeada de miles de pretendientes,

peleandose por tu cariño.

Algunos viles, otros nobles,

unos por pasión, otros por amor.

 

¡Oh, pobres almas en desgracia!

rechazas con la mirada,

abatidas con un ademán.

 

¡Oh, pobres almas en desgracia!

Son provacadas por su figura,

sus arreglos los cautivan.

Sus ademanes los enloquecen,

pero sin respuesta alguna.

 

Tus pupilos te persiguen,

buscando satisfacer su locura.

Te siguen con la mirada

y suspiran ante tu paso.

 

Cruelmente son rechazados,

cruelmente son amonestados,

por una bella dama de corazón frío

¡Oh, pobres almas en desgracia!

 

¿Rosas, tulipanes u orquideas?

¿Importa cual es la mejor fragancia?

Aunque las flores sean perfectas,

su afecto no será jamás correspondido.

 

¡Oh, pobres almas en desgracia!

Friendzoneadas en el interespacio

Que cruel destino para jovenes enamorados

que sólo buscan ser correspondidos.

 

¡Oh, pobres almas en desgracia!

Que la damisela es de gran caracter.

Solicitad ayuda de los dioses,

imploren a las musas,

que la dama sea sensible y menos arisca.

 

Nacidos del maíz y algo metrosexualizados,

muy diferentes de un dios nordico. 

Sólo una voz ronca la apasiona a esta mujer

Sólo una estatura sorprendente y experiencia

enloqucen a una joven dama. 

 

¡Oh, pobre alma en desgracia!

Que aún siendo amable y cortes,

con gentiles tratos y ademanes,

sea ignorado por esta mujer.

 

¡Oh, pobre alma en desgracia!

Que sin usar algún improperio,

para evitar ser vulgar.

Sea excluido por no cumplir con lo necesitado.

 

¡Pero así es la vida!

Pobres hombres que se crucen con esta damisela

y sean flechados por cupido. 

Peor destino será enfrentar su rechazo

que cruzar el abismo.

 

¡Pero aún hay un contendiente 

que logre salvar esta tragedia!

Un joven inmaduro nacido de Atlantis,

hijo de Poseidon esculpido por las musas.

 

Lamentablemente, sólo será el almuerzo

de esta insaciable dama.

Sólo busca tu juventud, pasión e inexperiencia.

¡Oh, pobres almas en desgracia!

 

Que cruel destino les queda

a estos pobres mortales.

Que siendo abatida su alma,

el espíritu de esta doncella

se burla de su destino.

¡Oh, pobres almas en desgracia!

 

     


End file.
